bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagemaru Yamirai
Kagemaru Yamirai is a UA student and applicant for the 5th OC tournament Appearance Kagemaru is a fairly tall and skinny boy, with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. While he wears a typical school uniform at school, his style of clothing outside school tends to lean towards darker shades and simple designs, so he can often be seen wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans with a shirt that's either black or a darker shade of grey. Personality Since his childhood, Kagemaru has looked up to the silent heroes of ages past, the ninja. These mysterious assassins have left their mark not only on history, but also in the mind of a young and impressionable boy with the dream of becoming a true hero. His father very much approves of his sons dreams, whereas his mother is more hesitant about accepting these aspirations, seeing as her boy was never particularly tough or strong. The doubts his mother has never affected Kagemaru's resolve, even strengthening it at time, wanting to show his parents that being a hero takes more than physical prowess. Academically speaking, Kagemaru is average. His grades are nothing to be worried about, but neither are they anything to celebrate. He's also not strong, losing arm wrestling contests against his 4th grade brother at every opportunity that presents itself. His admiration for the silent assassins of Japan has made him favor speed over strength, giving rise to a boy who's quick enough on his feet to have been one of the most accomplished members in his middle school's track and field team. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Shadow Tag: Kagemaru's quirk allows him to become one with darkness, and lurk within the shadows to surprise his foes. Once he comes into physical contact with a shadow, he can "jump" into it, remaining within that shadow for as long as he wishes. If the shadow disappears for some reason, Kagemaru is ejected, appearing at the point where the shadow was cast last. Techniques * 1) Sneak - While already inside a shadow, Kagemaru can jump into any shadow surrounding the one he's currently occupying. (Range: ~5m, Charge Time: None, Cooldown Time: ~10s) * 2) Morph - For a limited amount of time, Kagemaru can manipulate the size of a shadow he's occupying, either shrinking it down in size or expanding it, the latter of which allowing him to perform emergency escapes further away from the shadow's source as would normally be possible. A shadow can be shrunk down to half its size, or expanded to twice its size, this way. (Range: 2x shadow size, Charge TimeDuration: ~10s, Cooldown Time: ~30s) * 3) Strike - Kagemaru can attack from within the shadows, but this leaves whatever body part he's attacking with vulnerable. (Range: -, Charge Time: -, Cooldown Time: -) Weakness Without any shadows around, Kagemaru becomes practically quirkless, having to rely on his fast reflexes to keep him out of harms way. After spending too much time within the shadows, his eyes grow sensitive to light, causing him to spend a few seconds readjusting to the light outside the shadows when he leaves one. When the shadow's size shrinks too rapidly, Kagemaru gets forcefully ejected from it. Fighting Style If possible, Kagemaru avoids direct confrontation, using the shadows around him to out-maneuver his opponent. Once within a shadow, he attacks when an opportunity presents it, trying to keep himself as safe from retaliation as possible. To prevent the problem of light sensitivity, he periodically jumps out of the shadows and back into them at times, leading some of his classmates to call him the "Dolphin of Darkness", a nickname he hates with a passion. Stats Strength: 2(+0) - Kagemaru is, unfortunately, not very strong Speed: 4(+2) - His speed is something Kagemaru is very proud of, and one of the few things he can rely on should his quirk not work. With the help of his quirk, his mobility greatly increases. Defense: 2(+5) - Outside the shadow world, Kagemaru is easily overwhelmed by a few punches, but once he enters the world of darkness, not much can harm him. Endurance: 3(+2) - All the time spent running around keeps Kagemaru's endurance at a decent level, and a couple of minutes within the shadows let him relax and recover. Quirk Mastery: 4(+1): Extensive training in the use of his quirk makes Kagemaru a skilled "assassin" at hide and seek, but even outside of fun games his abilities prove to be useful and refined. Trivia * Kagemaru's creator is a dirty liar, don't trust him